Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator which may provide a user with information related to food stored in the refrigerator.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cold air generated via driving of a refrigeration cycle and serves to store food in a low temperature state.
Conventional refrigerators may implement only a simple function of storing food in a low temperature state. However, in recent years, a need for additional functions except for a food storage function is increasing.
A refrigerator is configured to receive and store certain items and requires a user to open a refrigerator door in order to check the interior of the refrigerator. Moreover, if the user does not know the quantities and kinds of food stored in a refrigerator when trying to buy food, this may cause inconvenience because the user may buy food already stored in the refrigerator or fail to buy necessary food.
Therefore, various research is currently being conducted to solve the above-described user inconvenience.